War of Nations: Guide For Begginers
Welcome, commanders. Welcome to guide for begginers. NOTE: THIS IS FOR BEGINNERS, NOT FOR EXPERIENCED PLAYERS. Tutorial The Basics: Economy You'll start with a piece of land, a week worth of immunity(or so), a command center, a factory, and resources for building your nation. Begin by tapping on a tile(hexagon tile) and clicking "Build" button on the bottom. You can learn the other buttons later. It is essential to build Trade Center, Oil Rig, Refinery, and Iron Mine. Forget the rest of the buildings for now, will get to that later. For increased production, put Oil Rig on Oil Patches and Iron Mine on Iron Patches. Refinery and Trade Center can be put anywhere. Fill up your patches(The one within your homebase)with the Oil Rigs and Iron Mine and fill at least 2 tiles with Refineries and Trade Centers. Don't fill the rest, they'll be used for defensive or offensive matters(mostly defensive). Now check your production. On the top right, there is a box showing green up arrows showing an increase in production(or rather, new production). They should be green for positive(increasing), if not, red for negative(decreasing). If all are on the green, good job, you have a functioning economy. The Basics: Military With a functioning ecnomy, click the command center and click "View Units" and you'll see that you have 100 Jeeps and 20 Tanks. They are your starting army and they'll be used in battle. Now find a Renegade Outpost(image below), a low level one, and attack one of the buildings. When you send an attack, you must have a commander to attack, you already have one, so attack the outpost. Have all your soldiers attack. If you launched the attack, you have to wait for the army to go there. The Basics: Preparing For War Now you know how to attack, its time to prepare to fight on your own. Your immunity will not let anyone attack you for a period of time so you have some time to prepare. The buildings will be a key to prepare your nation. There are many things you have to do so you can be ready for war such as preparing your army, building up an economy, finding practical ways to beat your enemies etc. I have summarized all the goals you need. The Goals are: #Sensor Tower Lvl 4. #Factory Lvl 3. #Research Lab with the ability to research Helicopters #At least a 500 strong army #A maintainable army #Strong Economy(over 1000/hr) #Enough Storage. If you wish to do more, you could do some optional objecitves. #Find an Alliance #Stronger Economy #Massive Army(good luck) #Anything else you want. Remember the choice is yours, if you want to be a raider, be a peaceful little person, or a plain troller, you can tailor your choice through those 5 raidless days. Information So have your immunity broken or nearly broken and you did not get everything ready? We'll pass on some information to you. Enemies So your likely panicking because you think someone will raid you. Specifially, Renegade Outposts or someone else. Think again. Renegade Outpost This outpost will not attack you, theorically speaking. In fact, they only serve as good places to raid resources. If you try to destroy it, It will not be destroyed but can be captured(in theory). Their levels increase if you get nearer to the center of the map. Other Players Thats the guys you have to worry about. They can raid you anytime if you have no immunity. Their bases are colored red. Their coordinates do not show up when you try to find them. You can only find them through the map or the data taken from the Sensor Tower. Resources Fuel Such an important resource. It make sure your army is alive. It should never run out or some parts of your army will be deserted. It is an advantage to make your enemies weaker. Oil Used in mainly upgrading and training. It is vital to the construction of an army alongside with Iron. Its loss will spell limited amount of troops at your disposal. Iron Used in construction, training etc. Not much of an important resource in the game, but a shortage can spell problems to you. Money Money is your second most important resource which is used to upgrade buildings and unlock bigger units to play with on the battlefield, however without a steady income of Money coming in you'll have some troubles getting your destroyed structures fixed or even being delayed to upgrade a structure. Category:Beginners